


The One About Snowboarding

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex On Snow, Snow, Snowboarding, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Except good things did not last in his life for more than five minutes. And, yes, he might’ve been ignoring the sluggish feverishness all morning. But hey it wasn’t his fault. He truly thought he was just a little tired from all the playing with the pack during this vacation. It had been a gradual rise throughout the day but when he did notice, it was already too late.He halted before he’d stumble face-first into the snow in derision. His mind was swimming with his sudden need, vision turning darker around the edges.His heats were always intense and sporadic; no matter how much he tried tracking, it’d always hit him when he least expected it. Because, of course, it was. Why would he, Stiles Stilinski, have anything the easy way in his life. Which was why once it hit, it was super difficult to keep his thoughts straight.Or, the one where Derek and Stiles go snowboarding and Stiles' heat occurs.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 318





	The One About Snowboarding

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it’s required of me to inform that I’ve never actually physically seen snow ever in my life let alone know how things works so please excuse anything that seems nonsensical.

"You've never been snowboarding?" Stiles asked, feeling incredulous.

Derek just gave him his usual glare, not even bothering with an answer. The Omega huffed. He pulled at his mate. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Snowboarding!" Stiles cheered, throwing his fist above his head. "Seriously, you've got to try it, man. It's awesome!"

"Stiles,” Derek said his name, like the way he did when Stiles was giving him a hard time. “We were supposed to spend the day in, without the pack."

"And who said we're inviting the pack?" The Omega turned around, and placed his arms on Derek's shoulders, coquettishly blinking at the werewolf. "It'll still be you and me."

The Alpha rolled his eyes at the tactic but let himself be dragged the next time Stiles pulled.

They put on as much warm clothes they could find, especially Stiles, who could barely be seen from being bundled up underneath all the layers. Then, they headed out, of their tiny wood cottage of the resort in the small town they were staying in. 

The town, surrounded by mountains and hills all around. Since it was cold and full of snow most time of the year, it's become a great tourist spot. Most of the Hale pack came for a much-needed vacation in this place. It was their fourth day of a week-long trip and the pack decided to take a day off and do their own thing.

They were staying at a ski resort on the base of one of the mountains at the edge of the town and the place suitable for fun things like snowboarding or skiing was on the other side of the mountain. So, they needed to use the cable car to get there.

Before heading for the station, they took a trip to the shop where they could rent all the necessary gear for snowboarding that they didn't already own. Stiles went around picking up things and pushing them onto the Alpha's arms for him to hold.

“Are you sure about this? You seemed a bit under the weather this morning.” Derek spoke once they were inside the cable car.

Stiles’ answer was his usual sarcasm. “I’m fine. Not everyone has werewolf blood running in their veins, y’know. No need to worry about the puny little human. I’ll manage to survive a little snow.”

Laughing, he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, uncaring of what the other riders thought of such PDA. The Alpha glared out of the window as the door closed and the ride started.

By the time they got to the top of the mountain, the Omega had finished explaining everything one needed to know about snowboarding. Derek looked like- well, he looked his usual grumpy self unless one knew how to read him. Stiles definitely did and there was a hint of eagerness. It was too adorable. He couldn't help but place a peck on the Alpha's lips.

When they finally got down, the cable car was at its last station. It was on top of a small hill nearby. Far enough from the town that not too many people were milling about outside.

The pair walked hand in hand until they found a spot they wanted to start off from. Then they began attaching themselves to the board, Stiles instructing Derek while working on his own.

After that, he gave more instructions on how to what and then the two set off.

Derek was a surprisingly quick learner which, being a born werewolf and all that, wasn't really much of a surprise. Stiles was just envious. Okay, a lot envious because damn those werewolf reflexes.

At least, the Alpha seemed to be enjoying himself so Stiles was ready to look past that. And he did.

They surfed through the snow freely but stayed closer to one another. This time of the day, there really weren't many people nearby. A couple they saw at the top of the hill and a group of three, sledging down the slope. Soon they went out of sight when Stiles took a turn, Derek following closely behind.

It was just the two of them at that moment. Just how they wished to spend the day, the Omega thought with a smile.

Except good things did not last in his life for more than five minutes. And, yes, he might’ve been ignoring the sluggish feverishness all morning. But hey it wasn’t his fault. He truly thought he was just a little tired from all the playing with the pack during this vacation. It had been a gradual rise throughout the day but when he did notice, it was already too late.

He halted before he’d stumble face-first into the snow in derision. His mind was swimming with his sudden need, vision turning darker around the edges.

His heats were always intense and sporadic; no matter how much he tried tracking, it’d always hit him when he least expected it. Because, of course, it was. Why would he, Stiles Stilinski, have anything the easy way in his life. Which was why once it hit, it was super difficult to keep his thoughts straight.

“Derek,” Thankfully, the Alpha was there even before he called for him. Stiles clutched the man. “Derek, m-my h-”

“I got you, Stiles.” The wolf wrapped his arms around and hugged him by the waist before his knees could give out under him. He unfastened both of their gears in a swiftness that could only come from a werewolf. “Come on, let’s go back.”

Such close proximity to his alpha accelerated the coiling need at the base of his abdomen. His rim loosened up, secreting clear viscous fluid.

The grip tightened as the man's nose picked up a whiff of the salacious scent. The touch seeming to almost burn his skin even through the layers of clothes. 

He knew. He knew Derek had enough self-control for the both of them.

But he was also aware that he had enough impatience for both of them to lose all sense of reason.

He understood it was a bad idea to succumb to his carnal desires in the middle of a snowy nowhere. He definitely did not want to be rescued out of the snow in an embarrassing situation such as being knotted to his Alpha.

But things were definitely not going how it should.

Stiles didn't even realise he was humping the wolf with a fervent passion until the man growled. And then the two were tumbling onto the snow.

The couple barely managed to hit the ground in their haste to kiss each other with more teeth than finesse. Their bodies almost melded into one as they rolled in the snow until Derek was under.

“Stiles, we need to go back. This is not the pla-”

“I know, Derek. But I-” The Omega gasped, pulling at the binding of the older man’s clothing. “I need you- fuck, Derek. I need you to take me right now,” a sob turning the words barely tangible. “Take me Alpha. Knot me right here.”

Red flashed across the Alpha’s eyes. Gripping Stiles by the hair, he smashed their lips together. There was a hint of fangs in the kiss; a stinging bite and the Omega could taste iron in his mouth.

After shrugging out of his overcoat, the Alpha began working on undressing Stiles, almost tearing the Omega’s pants in the process. It was only pulled down to about knees, baring the pale white thighs tinged pinked from the biting cold and exertion from the heat.

He then picked up the younger man and flipped them over so that he was cocooned in the warmth.

After that, it was a quick work of unbuckling his own pants and freeing his hardened cock. Beads of pearlescent fluid dripped down his length. He gave it a quick stroke before looping his arms around his mate’s knees and lifting them in the air. And then, he pushed in.

The tip glided in easy with help of the copious amount of slick the Omega was leaking. Stiles whimpered at the intrusion, his hip wiggling back and forth to have more of the length inside of him. Most likely, something he was doing unconsciously.

“Derek!” The Omega gasped, blinking back tears as the wolf began rolling his hips. Derek settled one of the ankles atop his shoulder. It freed one hand and he reached down with it to caress the Omega’s jaw. They shared a moment of tenderness looking into each other’s eyes that only lasted an instant.

Then Derek was retreating his hand to hold the legs, pushing them forward until Stiles was bent in half with his legs hoisted up into the air; his shirt slipped to bare a little of his stomach.

The Omega hissed, his eyes widening at the sensation of the cock sinking even deeper inside. He grappled at the werewolf’s arm. “Yes, Derek. More, Alpha, I want more.”

The Alpha didn't respond, not having any need to as he began pistoning in and out of the dripping hole with hurried movements. Fangs biting down to wherever his mouth could reach, which was for the most part the ankles and the shins.

The reaction from the Omega was instantaneous. He moaned and came, spurts of white fluid splattering against his exposed belly. His back arched off the ground, eyes screwing shut in pleasure. Derek ignored his own pressing need and paused his ministration as not to overwhelm his mate while he rode out the bliss.

Golden brown eyes blinked open a couple of moments later; glassy and unfocused. “Hey,” the Omega spoke, “We’re doing dumb again, huh…”

“By ‘we’ I think, you mean you, Stiles.” The Alpha rolled his eyes.

Stiles swatted the Alpha. “Atleast got sex on snow off the bucket list now!”

A pregnant pause passed before the two began chuckling until Derek hissed. He was still seated deep inside the sopping wet hole. His cock throbbed and he glanced at his mate. If his glazed eyes were anything to go by, Stiles was also falling back into the heat induced lust; the short reprieve from his climax, gone.

“Mind if I continue?”

“Mm, I still want your need.”  
“We can’t do that here, Stiles. You’ll be freezing over once the heat goes down.”

Stiles sat up, the cock slipping out from him, then turned over onto his hands and knees. Pushing his ass high up in the air, he blinked at his boyfriend. “Fill me up with you cum, Alpha.”

Derek growled in frustration at his fraying control. He stalked closer to the presenting Omega and grabbing the head, he pressed it against the soft snow. Bringing his other hand down to guide his dribbling cock back into the warm hole. “You want my cum? Want me to breed you, huh? Then that’s what you’ll get.”

The Omega wailed as Derek rammed his entire length in at once. There was no stopping from there. The Alpha only looking for a release. Under his relentless thrusting, Stiles was a whimpering mess. The sounds he was making filling the otherwise silent snow where no one seemed to come at the moment, although they could. Anytime.

It didn’t take long until his knot was forming, his desperation making it quicker than usual. The base of his cock swelled up until it was ready. Derek thrust out right in time before it could lock into place, then thrust back in and he was ejaculating.

A tremble coursed through his spine as he shot the first load. He groaned as shot after shot of come spurted out. Stiles wailed under him, reaching another climax. He stroked the waistline of his Omega a few times before focusing on his knot.

Wrapping his hand across the bulging appendage, he gave it a squeeze. A moan slipped past his lips as more spurts of cum sprayed out of the tip of his cock.

He milked the knot until he was empty. Then he sighed. Satisfied, he pulled out. A trail of white fluid mixed with clear slick flowed out right after. He thumbed it back before pulling his boyfriend’s pants up and fixing it into place.

The Alpha zipped up his own pants after bundling the drowsy Omega in his overcoat that was now stained with cum and slick on the inside.

Packing their equipment together he left it there atop a boulder to be picked up later. He could take it back with him but he guessed if he managed to take the weight of both these and Stiles, it could raise suspicion. If they couldn’t find it he could always pay the compensation, wasn’t as if he lacked the money. His current concern was Stiles and getting him through his heat.

He picked up his boyfriend in a princess carry, that the man made some mumbled joke about while being on the verge of sleep, and headed back for the cable. Derek hoped it would be as empty as the time they’d arrived.

Except luck wasn’t on their side.

There were two other groups with them on the ride. An elderly couple who were giving them pitying glances every once in a while and a group of three who were trying their best to ignore their existence, not even look at them. These strangers weren’t what was bothering him, couldn’t care less what they thought of them.

The worst thing was Stiles’s heat spiked once again before reaching their ride. The Alpha couldn’t even help as the Omega whimpered against his chest while sitting on his lap. Maybe if he had knotted him, he'd get a little more downtime.

Derek couldn’t wait to get back to the safety of behind the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
